Unending Dream
by Mayu-chan
Summary: It was one of his greatest fears. He would wake up one morning and find it all had been a dream. Everything. And he did not want that. He did not want it to end. Ever. IK MS The rating may go up.
1. His greatest fear

Hey guys Mayu-chan here. Um ok here is my first ficcy. Hope you like. I just came up with this when listing to a song and poof. I have a story. The rest of the chapters will be longer than this, much longer I promise. So anyway on with the story. Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha ok, I'm sorry.

***

It was one of his greatest fears.

He would wake up one morning and find it all had been a dream. Everything. And he did not want that. He did not want it to end. Ever.

But now, while he was still living in his dream that seemed to last forever, he would treasure every moment. Every last moment he had with her.

Even the arguments. All the fights he had ever had with her he secretly cherished. He loved to see her mad, angry with him. The look on her face and the way she would clench her fist is what drove him to set her off. Even if in the end he would wind up on the ground in pain and she would stomp away to her home.

In the beginning he even tried to anger her on purpose but not for the same reason, he did it because he hated her. He hated the way she looked like his former lover. He hated the way she acted like she was his friend. He hated the way she would be nice to him, even treat him as an equal. But most of all, he hated the way she smelled.

Her smell. The first time he had smelled it he had mistaken it for the scent of his former lover. The smell of flowers and spice. But she had something his former lover did not; she had something more in her sent, something that was indescribable but addictive. 

And in the beginning that's what made him stay around her even though he hated her. That indescribable scent. He wanted, maybe even needed, to figure it out. To discover what aspect about her made her smell that way. He became addicted.

And in trying to figure out her scent he discovered something about her that was almost more addictive to him. Her attitude.

When he first met her he thought she was his former lover but he was mistaken. She was anything but. Even thought she looked like her in everyway she was not. And he found that out quickly.

It was her personality that set her apart. She was nice and sweet, open to everyone. To her, everyone was equal and she treated them that way. She was annoying and obnoxious. But most of all she was stubborn. 

And it was her personality that set her apart. She was everything his former lover was not. And he came to love her for that.

The day she ended his endless nightmare and begun his endless dream was the best and worst day of his life. On that day he discover his former lover dead and met his future one. On that day he found the jewel in which he thought he would find happiness only to have it taken away.

And on that day he started his forever-long journey.

And even though in reality everything did not happen on the same day it did to him.

Because it was then he started his unending dream.

And a dream, in reality only lasts a night. 


	2. Her wish

Hey guys Mayu-chan here! Merry day before Christmas! As my gift to you I will have this chapter up today and the 3rd up also today (if things go as planned, cross your fingers.) if not then tomorrow I promise. But anyway thank you for the lovely reviews. They made me really happy. And anyway I have to tell you guys. My horse kick me today, I have a nice, fat, ugly bruise on my leg. And lol it looks like the state of Ohio (where I live). I'm sort of proud of it hehe. I like to show people (or tell). That's all. Ok now that you people all think I'm strange I'll leave you to the story. Hey and I asked Santa for reviews for Christmas and he said I had to ask you guys so PLZ review. Love ya.

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Inuyasha, I did put him on my Christmas list. We'll see what comes. 

***

His amber eyes shot open as he sat up quickly, awaking from his sleep. His breaths were ragged and uneven as he steadied himself on the branch he was sitting on. Immediately he looked down to the ground below.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted her sitting below him reading out of one of 'school' books. He leaned back and shook his head attempting to stop the images of his nightmare from replaying themselves in his head.

An image of Kagome's face appeared behind his eyes and he watched as it slowly disappeared leaving only empty black space. He shivered at the thought of that image and shook his head again hoping that it would go away. He took a deep breath and sighed when the memory finally stopped haunting him for them moment. Until next time he fell asleep.

__

It was all just a dream. Kagome's right below you. She not gone. Everything's normal. Everything's…fine.

The sound of her voice calling his name reached his and he sat up and looked down at her.

"Are you alright?" Came her sweet voice full of concern as she looked up at him. 

He for go to reply. All he could do was stare at her.

At her dark blue eyes. Her eyes that always screamed her true feelings. Whenever he looked into her eyes he knew the truth. The truth to everything was hiding there. Somewhere in her eyes.

His eyes dropped lower to her lips. He licked his lips as he thought about many of his fantasies involving her lips. Her lips that were absolutely perfect. Plump and moist, the perfect shade of pink. And the softest thing he had ever felt.

At least in his fantasies they were.

In reality he had never even touched them. Though he longed to. He longed to kiss them. Memorize the feeling of them. And have them kiss back.

But he dare not try.

There was no way the owner of those lips would allow it. 

That was another one of his fears. That if he would ever lose control, and he did touch her perfect lips, her truthful eyes would break his heart. 

Again. He knew another broken heart would kill him.

And he did not want to die just yet.

"Inuyasha? Um-are you alright?"

He shook his head slightly coming out of his trance. He looked down to see her blushing slightly while looking slightly uncomfortable but still concerned. He blushed slightly himself having being caught staring.

"Yah, I'm fine." he coughed. He turned away from her and sat against the trunk of the tree he was perched in.

"You sure? You seemed sort of out of it a second ago."

He glanced down at her again and caught her gaze. In her eyes he saw worry and concern. For him. And for just one second he wanted to break down. He wanted to tell her everything was not alright. That he was worried, and scared. About losing her.

But that only lasted a second.

He became annoyed. At himself for wanting to break down, like a weakling, but more at her. He became annoyed at her for making him feel that way.

His eyes turned hard and he glared down at her. "I said I was fine bitch. Mind your own damn business."

Her own eyes turned hard with anger at his remark and her brow furrowed. "Well excuse me for caring." She yelled up at him. She turned around sharply, her hair spiraling out around her and she started to stomp away. "I'm heading back to the village. Stay out here for all I care." She yelled as she walked away.

He smiled slightly to himself. He wasn't sure way he loved that feeling but he did. His annoyance with himself always seemed to fade when he made her angry. And her anger is just too easy to spark.

His smile grew when his ears picked up the word jerk be mumbled from her as she hurried away.

Just to easy.

~~

Kagome walked along by herself back to the village that lay in the near distance. She clenched and unclenched her hands as she walked, trying to suppress her anger. _How can he be so mean. I know-I was just worried. I-he didn't have to snap at me._

Sometimes she could not believe how cold he could be. His word. She knew she shouldn't let herself be hurt by them. She knew more that half of the time he was just lying, or blowing off steam. But still, they hurt, she couldn't help it.

But.

There would be times, when she was with Inuyasha and she would be so happy. He would be sweet and kind. Look at her with affection, maybe even love. Those were the time she looked forward to.

The times they would walk and hold hands.

Or.

The times they would sit by the fire at night and she would lean up against his arm.

Or.

The times when she would be sleeping and he would move to the branch above her.

Or her favorite. 

The times she would ride on his back and be able to hold him tight. Without having to explain herself.

But all of these times. Every single last one. Would involve Inuyasha not saying a word. For his words have a way of ruining everything special. Killing it instantly.

And there would be times when he would kill one of those moments with his cold words. And she would wonder to herself why she stayed around just to be hurt. Why she even stayed at all, after all these years. 

But then she remembered the jewel shards and her responsibility to fix what she had broken. And her friends, who needed her to help them avenge their families.

And she knew she couldn't leave for something as selfish as wanting to be happy. Not when they had so much pain.

So she would just wish that next time she was with Inuyasha, he wouldn't speak.


	3. Shippo's tears

Hey guys. Wow, 1 reviewer. I feel so loved. 

No it's ok, I blame it on FF.net. They didn't upload my chapter for the longest time. I don't think till the next day. I was sad. But ne way. I hope everyone had a good holiday. I sure did. I got the Final Fantasy X2 game. Hehe. That's why this chapter was up a day later than I promised. Sorry. 

Anyway I'm not really happy with this chapter but I can't think of anything else I can do with it so it will just have to do. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nope Santa didn't bring him. Darn.

***

Kagome walked into old Keade's dark hut and looked around for any of her companions. The hut was completely empty apart from her worn yellow pack. _I might as well head home for a while. It won't hurt to calm down there. I haven't seen mom or Souta in a while too. _Kagome hoisted her pack over her shoulders and walked out the hut door. 

She took the familiar dirt path toward the woods she had just come from. She walked along uninterrupted until she reached the fork in the path. She looked between the two, the left path led back to Inuyasha who was probably still sulking in his tree, and the right path led to the bone eaters well and her time. She looked at the two undecided. _I should go tell Inuyasha I'm going home for a day or two. So he doesn't worry._ One side of her mind told her.

__

Ha. So he can just yell at you again. Be rude. Plus you know he won't let you go home without a fight. The other side of her mind argued back. Kagome rocked back and forth on her heels, a thoughtful expression on her face as she thought about it. 

__

I should really tell him. If I don't he'll probably get worried, then angry when he finds out where I went. It will save a fight later.

Yah because I'll be having the fight now. I shouldn't have to tell that jerk anything. He was just rude to me. And it's not like his my boyfriend or anything. He doesn't need to know where I am twenty-four seven.

Kagome stomped her foot coming to a decision. "I'm not going to tell him." She declared out loud and turned on her heel. She started walking down the right path toward the well but didn't make it three steps before she stopped again.

This time though it was because she heard a childish giggle. She look down at her feet to find Shippo sitting by her feet waging his tail happily. He looked up at her and smiled. Then without warning launched himself into Kagome's arms almost knocking her over. "I found you!" he declared happily. 

Kagome took a step back steadying herself. "Well hey Shippo. What are you doing all the way out here by yourself?" She asked scratching the kitsune's ears as she stared walking again.

"You know, your really funny to watch Kagome." Shippo stated completely ignoring her question.

"Really. Where are Sango and Miroku?" Kagome tried again.

Shippo looked up at her and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. They left this morning a little after you, something about a demon in the village west of here."

Kagome looked at him strangely. "Why didn't they tell me?" _That's really odd, usually when Sango leaves for a simple demon extermination she takes me along. Or at least tells me. _

As Kagome reached the clearing with the old wooden well she stopped and put Shippo down. "Shippo, I'm just going to go back for a few days, to see my mom and brother. And maybe go to school, ok?"

At that statement Shippo's cheerful face dropped and he seemed about to cry as he looked up at Kagome. "Could you please come back tomorrow. Please. I don't want to be alone with just Inuyasha. Please." 

Hearing his pleading broke Kagome's heart every time. It was no different now. _I guess I really don't need to go to school. I'll just get more homework. Plus if I leave him with dog boy and no Miroku or Sango to protect him he'll probably get himself hurt._ She leaned down in front on the tiny kitsune and placed her hand atop his small head. "Ok Shippo I promise, I'll be back tomorrow."

Shippo's face immediately brightened and he jumped up and hugged Kagome around the neck. Kagome laughed and gave him an awkward one armed hug back. 

Shippo's happiness back in order Kagome kissed his tiny nose and put him down. She turned and jumped into the well back to her own time.

Shippo sat in front of the well for a while after she left. A terrible feeling of loss filled his body at the her absence. He took a deep breath and stifled a sob. _I hate it when Kagome leaves. Why does she have to. _Shippo scowled and looked off to the left. _I bet it's all Inuyasha's fault. That jerk. I'll get him._

~~

Where should we go now. 

Inuyasha sat in the dead tree on the outskirts of the village alone. He was thinking to himself about their journey. And how it was almost over. 

Two years now. Two whole, wonderful and terrible years since he was released from the god tree and this whole mess started. 

It had to be almost over now. The jewel shards had to be all found. Even though Kagome only held half the jewel, Naraku had to have the rest. And when he killed Naraku they would have the whole jewel.

And he could then make his wish.

Whatever his wish was.

He wasn't sure if he even wanted to make a wish anymore. He knew how terrible he was as a full blooded demon. How he killed thoughtlessly. How he could of killed Kagome. 

He didn't want to be a full blooded demon if that was how he would end up.

And, as strange as it sounded he was beginning to like his human heart, as week as it was. And he wasn't sure if he wanted to give it up. And Kagome liked it. 

Kagome. She would stay here when the quest was over. Live with Shippo, Miroku, Sango and him. 

At least he hoped so. Honestly he had no clue what she was going to do. They had never talked about it.

Like an unspoken truce. Neither of them had ever brought it up. But he knew she thought about it, just as much as he did.

What would happen when the quest was over? Where would Miroku, Sango and Shippo go? 

Where would he go?

Inuyasha closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. He needed to stop thinking. He liked to live in the here and now. Not worry about what might happen in the future. He took a deep breath and stretched but froze when a familiar sent reached his nose. 

__

Shippo. He frowned slightly as he heard Shippo trying to sneak up on him. _What's the brat think he's doing? And why isn't he with Kagome? _

Shippo took a flying leap at him but Inuyasha was too quick. He caught the kit by his tail in mid-flight and hoisted him eye level.

Shippo struggled slightly before crossing his arms over his own chest. He looked up at Inuyasha looking quite pissed off. "Inuyasha you jerk let me go."

Inuyasha looked at him with a bored expression. "What'd ya want brat." 

"Why did you chase Kagome away? I didn't want her to leave."

"I didn't do a damn-wait where the hell did she go?" Inuyasha asked sitting up straight.

"She went to her home because you're a jerk." Shippo pouted.

Inuyasha glared off in the direction of the well. _Stupid bitch just what does she think she doing. _

The smell of tears suddenly bombarded Inuyasha's nose and he turned his head around to see Shippo crying. "Oi, what cha crying for?" he said while shaking him.

Shippo just kept on crying and Inuyasha started to get anxious. He shook him again. "Hey brat, stop the waterfall. Dammit what's wrong."

"I want my Kagome back." 


	4. Perfect

Hey guys. OMG I am so sorry for not updating in a while. I got caught up in my other story and then semester exams are next week and I have like five billion papers due. But I got it out. He he. So yah umm this chapter was really, really, really hard for me to right. I would just sit her and be like …… but I got through it. AND I now know what I'm going to do with the rest of the story. YAY!

But thank you for reviewing so much! I love reviews. And I'm going on a ski trip this weekend so I wont be updating for a week or so, sorry ( not that I don't always do that *winces* ) So anyway read and enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own em.

***

Kagome glanced out of the open window to the night's sky. Only a few stars could be seen clearly, the moon dimmed. The bright city light almost completely blocked out the simple glow of the stars. She realized, while watching the few stars sparkle in the dull sky, that in the past it was much more beautiful.

Like so many other things.

She use to find the nights beautiful here, back before she fell through the well. Before she knew the true beauty of an untarnished sky. She frowned. She didn't believe she could ever find this sky beautiful again.

And it worried her.

When this quest was over would she be able to return to the dullness and simplicity of modern life? Would she be able to leave her past behind?

__

Its been two years now, is it ever going to end?

She sighed and a small smile blessed her features. 

__

I hope not. 

Her thoughts turned to the tiny kitsune who had requested her return the next morning and the smile the was small on her lips grew. He was so cute sometimes, despite his tendency to annoy everyone. She was worried about him the most.

Once the jewel was complete and Naraku defeated where would he go? Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and herself, they were all old enough to take care of themselves. And in demon years, he was still just a baby.

There were so many things that were uncertain in the near future. So many problems and questions. She didn't know what to do.

She sighed and turned over in her bed away for the dull sky. She closed her heavy eyes, falling asleep slowly.

__

I don't think I ever, want to wake up…from this dream.

The last of her thoughts melted together as sleep overtook her tired and travel worn body.

~~

The smell of fresh crisp air filled her senses as she climbed out of the five hundred year old well. A warm summers breeze blew past her legs ruffling her skirt and blowing her hair about. Combing the hair behind her ears with her hands she looked around the grassy clearing that the well sat in. Placing her hands on her hips she sighed indigently realizing no one was around. 

__

Where is he?

She looked down into the dark well to the large yellow pack that lay on the bottom. She sighed again. Her pack was just to heavy for her to haul out. 

She realized, slightly disappointed, that today was the first time in nearly two years he had not come to greet her at the well. His handsome, if grumpy, face was nowhere in sight. She looked down into the deep well again. 

__

Well, now what am I suppose to do?

She turned and started to walk away from the clearing and toward the village. She was starting to get slightly upset with him. Selfish and jealous thoughts started to weave their way in her mind slowly, unnoticed by even herself.

What could he possibly be doing that was more important that seeing her?

He better not have gone after Kikyo suddenly. It's been fifty two years, come on. 

And he was bound to her by the necklace, he should of-

She stopped walking suddenly, realizing her thoughts had turned malicious. She closed her eyes tight, he was making her a jealous person. Not something she wanted to be remembered by. 

__

Come on Kagome, no more mean thoughts.

She looked up to realize she was at the crosswalks that lead to either the village or Inuyasha's tree. She quickly decided to head toward the tree. Just to make sure he wasn't there. She walked the short walk taking in the beauty of the land around her. 

The old dead tree came into view and, for some reason, she just wasn't surprised to find a bright red figure sitting on a large branch. 

She strolled up slowly to the tree and called up to him. She was surprised when he didn't respond. She waked around and strained to see his face. She stood straight again a slightly startled look on her face. 

He was asleep.

Well that was strange. He had practically slept the whole day before she left, since when did he sleep that much. She shrugged slightly and turned to walk back to village, deciding not to wake him. 

Miroku and Sango might be back by now. 

As she started to walk back down the all to familiar path something strange moved and caught her eye. She turned her head to the left and gasped when she saw Shippo. 

The poor kitsune was tided upside down to a small tree branch and gagged. 

"Shippo!" She yelled out as she ran over and immediately untied him. As soon as the gag came off his mouth he started rambling to fast for Kagome to understand. She listened to him as he kept rambling, trying to get the gist of it. "Inuyasha did this?" She guessed.

When the baby youkai shook his head 'yes' she turned and looked at the sleeping hanyou. She was still close enough. "SIT" She yelled and turned around as the sound of his body hitting the ground reached her ears. 

__

He'll never learn to be nice, will he.

"Arggg, dammit bitch! What the hell was that for!"

__

Nope. Never.

~~

Inuyasha grumbled loudly to himself as they all walked down the large dirt path that lead toward the north. His earlier trip to the ground and the preceding fight with Kagome had not been a good way to start off his morning.

As much as he enjoyed to see her angry. Her flushed face, her defiant voice. Having the ground coming up to your face fast is not a good wake up call. 

He glared at her back as she walked beside Sango, toting her bike along side her. His gaze started to display a tint of desire as he watched her hips slowly move back and forth lazily as she walked. Her short skit blew in the soft breeze revealing even more of her already exposed long legs. 

He swallow deeply. He would swear she knew just how to walk to make him forget whatever meaningless thought that was on his mind. In fact he would swear that she knew exactly what to do in anything to draw his attention. 

He gawked on at her figure for almost the rest of the morning, completely unaware of the monk who walked next to him who wore a knowing smile on his face.

~~

Kagome's smiling face appeared in the small piece of round glass, her features blurred and hazy. A masculine hand reached up slowly and touched the glass. Tracing her cheek bone and chin with long fingers lazily.

__

So like yet unlike her. Same beautiful face. Greatly different fire. 

This young miko, Kagome, the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo. She held nearly half of jewel shards, the other half he needed. He must have those shards.

For two years he had been setting traps for this annoying and troublesome group that also searched for the shards. That horrid inu hanyou and his wench, they had spoiled all of his plots so far. 

His fist tightened around the handle of the magical mirror and he glared at the image of Kagome's face. He needed a final plan. One that would ruin their group and leave them all in ruins and him the jewel. 

Something that would be prefect. Final.

The last battle with them.

He watched as she smiled brightly in the mirror, her eyes shining cheerfully. 

His lips turned up into a wicked smile.

__

Perfect.


End file.
